deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Runandgun/Rick Grimes Tv Series vs Joker Nolanverse
Rick Grimes Rick Grimes was a King County sheriff's deputy who was shot and put in a coma only to wake up and find himself in the middle of an undead apocalypse. He traveled to Atlanta, Georgia looking for his family, Lori Grimes, his wife and Carl Grimes, his son who had traveled to Atlanta with his best friend, Shane Walsh, in search of a safe-haven. Upon awakening, he discovers that the hospital and town have been overrun by the undead. He eventually escapes the hospital unscathed, but exhausted due to his lack of medical attention. Two survivors, Morgan Jones and his son Duane, confuse Grimes for a zombie and knock him out. They soon realize he is a true human survivor and let him go. He trains the Jones family and supplies them with weapons from the Cynthiana Police Department. Grimes leaves the two to fend for themselves. After his vehicle runs out of gas, Grimes acquires a horse which takes him to Atlanta where he is swarmed by zombies. He narrowly escapes and burrows himself inside a M1A2 Abrams tank. Grimes is given advice and a way out from a stranger who radioed in to the tank. Rick follows the voice's advice and breaks free only armed with a 12-round Beretta. He meets up with a young Korean-American by the name of Glenn. He joins Glenn's group and proceeds on an adventure of rescuing other survivors and battling the walking dead. Joker Nolanverse An insane but brilliant criminal mastermind, The Joker is an anarchist murderer that appeared in the Gotham crime world shortly after the appearance of the Batman. Although his origins are shadowed in mystery, ranging from gambling debts to abusive family, one thing is clear; his intent is sheer chaos to reign over Gotham City. His group of hired thugs originally robbed banks, with little to no other purpose. Soon after Batman appears, however, the Joker decides to plunge Gotham into anarchy. Gathering several of Gotham's leading criminal bosses, the Joker agrees to murder the Batman at the cost of half the money that Lau, an illegitimate Chinese accountant, takes away from Gotham for safekeeping. One criminal boss, Gamboi, places a bounty on the Joker because of disrespect, but is murdered by his own men later that night. With his deal made, the Joker begins a reign of terror over Gotham that involves the assassinations of several political figures, demanding the identity of the Batman. A close ally of Batman, the District Attorney Harvey Dent, later reveals at a press conference that he is Batman. The Joker attempts to attack Dent, but is stopped by Commissioner Gordon and Batman. This is revealed as a ruse, however, as the Joker's men kidnap both Dent and his fiance Rachel Dawes. Despite Batman's best efforts, Dawes is killed by a large explosion while Dent is mentally and physically scarred. The Joker, meanwhile, orchestrates a plan to escape from prison, which succeeds. With the once morally just Dent broken, the Joker claims Gotham as his city from the other criminal bosses. The Joker, now in control of the streets, allows all citizens to leave on two ferries; each is prepared with bombs. The Joker reveals that each of the ferries has the detonator for the other ship, and that if no ship explodes by midnight he will destroy them both. Much to his disappointment, however, neither ship makes a move and he is defeated in combat by Batman. His back-up plan, however, has succeeded. Corrupting Harvey Dent, the Joker twists the broken man's mind into a path of vengeance against those responsible for Rachel's death. With his plan complete, the Joker is left gleefully laughing in victory as Batman tries to stop the once White Knight of Gotham, only to be forced to kill him when he threatens Commisioner Gordon's son. Notes 1.It will be 5 on 5 2.It will be in a town similar to Woodbury. 3.I am the judge if it is a full vote Category:Blog posts